sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Digital Plexus
thumb Vorkommen: NullSec, Region Vale of the Silent, vor allem Constellation E-8CSQ Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Digitaler Plexus Popup: ''Pirate Hideout - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've se themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt direkt in den dritten gelangen; Da man im zweiten Abschnitt (Den) begehrte Skillbücher aus den Containern herausholen kann, sollte an diesen durchaus besuchen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4 um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Erster Abschnitt - Delivery Area thumb|Digital Nexus - Delivery AreaIn einer Wolke ist eine kleine kreuzförmige Struktur mit 4 Silos. Sie wird eingerahmt durch zwei Beschleunigungstore; das linke ist das Gate to the Den, das rechte ist das Gate to the Production Area. Erste Welle - *4 Battleships - Guristas Security Guard (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *4 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Elite Frigates - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithi Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble *7 Battlecruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *6-9 Cruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *6-8 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Guard (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Despoiler/Destructor/Saboteur/Wrecker) -'' tw. jammer'' *7-8 Destroyer - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) Die Gegner sind passiv. Bei Beschuss reagiert ein Grossteil mit Gegenfeuer, ein kleinerer Teil bleibt weiterhin passiv. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Man muss nicht alle Schiffe abschiessen um die Tore benutzen zu können. Es gibt zwei Beschleunigungstore; das linke (ca. 50 km entfernt) ist das Gate to Pthe Den, das rechte (ca. 40 km entfernt) ist das Gate to Production Area. Zweiter Abschnitt - Den thumb|Digital Nexus - DenAuch in diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. Erste Welle *4 Battleships - Guristas Gate Guard (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *1 Battleship - Guristas Production Manager (Pith Usurper) - meistens *3-4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Guard (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *3-4 Battleships - Guristas Joyrider (Pith Eliminator/Exterminator) - jammer *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Joyrider (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Guristas Joyrider (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *6-8 Cruiser - Guristas Joyrider (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Joyrider (Dire Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer *3 Frigates - Guristas Joyrider (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *3-4 Destroyer - Guristas Joyrider (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Supremacist/Terrorist) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Training Cubes, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *Carbon *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirate That Could (Scherzgegenstand) Schiesst man die R&R Areas ab, da kann man aus den hinterlassenen Containern Personen fischen (z.B. Marines, Exotic Dancers...) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Production Area Dritter Abschnitt - Production Area thumb|Digital Nexus - Production AreaAuch in diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. Erste Welle *1 Battleship - Guristas Production Manager (Pith Usurper) *3-4 Battleships - Guristas Gate Guard (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher) *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *6-7 Destroyer - Guristas Security Guard (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - erscheint, kurz bevor der Guristas Production Manager platzt *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Nullifier) -'' tw. jammer'' *3-4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) -'' tw. web/scramble'' In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Production Caches, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Standard Blue Pill Booster BPC *Standard Blue Pill Booster Reaction Blueprint *Carbon *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweet Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Research Tower Vierter Abschnitt - Research Tower thumb|Digital Nexus - Research Tower Erste Welle *7-11 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *7-12 Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Infiltrator/Invader/Plunderer/Wrecker) *3-4 Battleships - Guristas Security Guard (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *3-4 Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Battleships - Guristas Patroller (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *7 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Patroller (Dire Pitum Eraser/Killer/Murderer) *2 Elite Frigates - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Teilweise sind zu Beginn icht alle Gegner anwesend; Verstärkung erscheint teilweise während man bekämpft. In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Reseach Labs, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Blue Pill Booster BPC *Improved Blue Pill Booster Reaction Blueprint *Strong Blue Pill Booster BPC *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Divine Opium (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site